Alex vs
by MissMandaDiesel
Summary: Alex Shelley always finds himself in situations that aren't ideal and has different ways to deal with each time.  Here is a collection of the adventures of the one Alex Shelley.


**Disclaimer: This fic about Alex Shelley is a complete work of fiction. I have no clue what he actually think or does. **

**A/N: Welcome to the 1****st**** fic in my attempt at a misadventures type of fic but instead as you can tell it will be entitle "Alex Shelley vs …". Hope it is enjoyed, Thank you. **

Chapter 1: Alex Shelley vs Everyone.

Everyday had essentially always started out the same for him, he'd go out and he'd always run into someone who had extremely strong feelings for him. He ranged from a very wide array of people; coworkers that didn't like him with Austin Aries, coworkers that wanted him to be with them, fans that were just a little too passionate about their love for him and complete and total strangers that know nothing about wrestling. Alex basically made it be a "if I really had to" condition for going out anywhere; he couldn't stand the attention that he received. Looking at Alex, you'd actually get confused on that claim, his hair always stood out, and his style stood out in the same fashion as his hair. His demeanor was always hyper and happy, one that everyone took complete and total notice. If the room got louder for no reason and Alex was around, that was the main reason for that.

This morning was a morning where Alex really, really needed to go out; breakfast was needed and Austin asked him ever so nicely to go out and get it. He didn't want to go, but he had to, both he and his Austin were starving. He was particularly used to being the one going out and getting breakfast, he was the one that would wait at home for Austin to return with something delicious for them to enjoy. This morning was different, the night before at a house show Austin had a hell of a match, he was drained. When Austin woke up and looked at him with a puppy dog look and asked ever so nicely that he go, he couldn't deny it.

Alex wandered down the road to the store, and there was no incident at all. It wasn't until he set foot into the store that things changed. Wandering down the aisles of the store he searched high and low for good potential breakfasts for him and Austin. In his wandering he came across a man that looked exactly like Austin, he looked so much like Austin that he had to do a double take. He followed the gentleman all around the store, trying to get a better look at the guy. He followed the man so much that when he felt he was going to get caught in the bakery Alex ultimately wound up picking up a dozen donuts, in a variety that his Austin loved. With the quick save of the picking up of the donuts, Alex followed the gentleman over to the checkout counter, purchasing the food.

Alex and his following didn't stop there; he followed the man out of the store, still very convinced that the man he saw was indeed Austin. At a certain point Alex couldn't stand it anymore, he went up to the look a like, yelling out his lovers name and kissed him suddenly on the cheek. The one kiss was one that was instantly regrettable. The man smirked at him and chuckled softly, as Alex came to the realization that the man he had just kissed was definitely not his Austin Aries. He made his attempt to high tail it back down the road. His goal was to retreat as fast as he could, getting away from the man, but there was an issue: Alex had his attention.

Alex made his way home, going to his lover, who was incredibly dumbfounded at his behavior. Austin was going to question about it, when a knock on the door captured their attention. Austin watched his lover's behavior carefully, noting him biting back on his lip as he answered the door to a man that looked a bit like him.

Looking over the gentleman with a raised eyebrow, "Is there something I could help you with?"

The doppleganger looked at Austin and chuckled softly and pointed over at Alex," I want him"

"Sorry he's not for sale, no go before I do something that will make you regret coming here," Austin said quickly and slammed the offending door in the other man's face, turning his attention to Alex.

"Do I wanna know?"

Alex shook his head quickly and held out the donuts, "Nah… it's just one of my many reasons for not liking going out too much… now.. hungry, breakfast now.. please?"


End file.
